


The Pirate's Debt

by zubeneschamali



Series: Little Lord Ackles [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, pirate!jared, virgin!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zubeneschamali/pseuds/zubeneschamali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a prompt at spnkink_meme: Jensen knows that his birthday party will be an irresistible target to the notorious privateer and pirate, Captain Jared Padalecki, but he can't cancel the party. He's met Padalecki before, and he's secretly hoping to encounter the wicked pirate captain again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pirate's Debt

The party was in full swing, but Jensen couldn't relax despite the glass of rum punch in his hand. The ballroom was full of gaily-dressed men and women in their finest silks and velvets, décolletage and hands twinkling with jewels that were usually locked away except for special occasions such as this. The musicians were superb, filling the air with minuets and waltzes that set Jensen to swaying back and forth a few times from his station near the windows.

"I trust you are enjoying yourself, Jensen?"

He turned at the voice. "Yes, Father, I am." He swept an arm forward to indicate the brightly-lit room in front of them. "As is everyone else, I trust?"

"Indeed." Governor Ackles' gaze shifted past Jensen, to the window behind him and the darkness behind it. Lowering his voice, he added, "And so far, no sign of that rat Padalecki."

Jensen took a sip from his glass. "You only heard rumors that he has been seen in our islands of late. Besides, even someone so bold as he would not dare to approach such a heavily-guarded home as ours, even with all of our bejeweled guests here tonight. We are quite safe."

His father tilted his head slightly. "You sound almost disappointed."

Taking another sip, Jensen replied, "I have not had occasion to practice my skill with the sword beyond my fencing lessons. I should welcome the opportunity to test this pirate's mettle against mine."

The Governor's mouth quirked at the play on words. "There are a dozen men-at-arms outside this mansion to make sure he does not get close enough to do so. You needn't worry, my son. The only danger you face tonight is the dozen young ladies who are determined to have you turn a minuet with them."

Jensen rolled his eyes. "I suppose that even if I danced with Sir Collins, that would not deter them."

"They would probably think it a prank, or that the reason you claim to prefer men is that you have not yet met the right woman." His father clapped a hand on his shoulder. "I hope you will not have to leave the islands to find the man you wish to spend your life with, Jensen, but there is still time. This is only your eighteenth birthday, after all."

Jensen had to bite his tongue from reminding his father that he was eighteen when he married Jensen's mother.

The Governor clucked his tongue. "I see Lady Cortese heading this way. Perhaps it would be a good time for you to take a walk outside. Only do not go out of sight of my men-at-arms."

"Thank you," Jensen said, giving his father a quick smile before setting down his glass and escaping through the French doors into the perfumed warmth of the garden.

There were lanterns lit near the house and the outbuildings, casting a dim light over the lush foliage of the gardens. Jensen wasn't the only guest who had slipped outside to enjoy the evening breeze, and he dodged a few couples on the gravel paths, keeping his head down so no one would recognize him and feel obligated to make conversation with the party's host.

It was a beautiful night, the moon only a sliver in the sky, the tropical breezes fresh and cool, and the heady scents of jasmine and honeysuckle were like a tonic after the stuffy air in the ballroom. Jensen slipped through a gate that the gardener kept open for him for the times when he needed to escape the protective bubble that was his home.

Finally alone, he let out a deep breath. This was better: peace and quiet and a respite from the expectations that were laid upon the Governor's only son.

A bird trilled in the branches overhead, and then another one from farther down the wall, near the gate. Jensen looked up along the deep pink bougainvillea cascading over the white stones of the wall, trying to spy the creature that had made the noise.

He heard a single footstep behind him, but before he could move, he was grabbed from behind, arms trapped at his sides and a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Mmph!" Jensen tried to shout, struggling in his captor's grip. He kicked backwards and heard an, "Oof!", but the iron band of an arm across his chest only tightened.

Then a voice murmured in his ear, low and rich, "Shh, Little Lord Ackles."

Jensen froze. His chest was heaving from his exertions, but otherwise, he was completely still. His heart was pounding loudly enough that it had to be audible to the man holding him, though for the life of him, he couldn't have said if it was fear or excitement that had his pulse racing.

Probably a little of both.

"That's better." The hand stayed over his mouth, but the grip gentled, long fingers stroking the line of his jaw. "You should not be wandering alone in the dark, little lord. There might be dangerous men about."

Jensen nipped at the man's hand and was rewarded with a yelp in his ear, but also with his mouth being freed. "I am not afraid," he retorted.

"And why ever not?" his captor murmured. He fingered the fine lace at Jensen's throat. "You make a tempting target for a pirate." His hand smoothed down the fine linen of Jensen's waistcoat, pausing at the pearl-encrusted buckle of his belt. "Very tempting," he muttered in an even lower voice.

Jensen shivered, willing the man's hand to go lower, to the sudden bulge beneath his breeches, and yet terrified that it would. "My father's guards are all around the property," he replied, wincing at the breathless sound of his voice. "You could become their prisoner in an instant."

"And yet you are keeping your voice down so we are not discovered." The man nosed at the back of Jensen's ear, sending a dark thrill down his spine. "It is almost as if you came out here hoping to encounter me."

"Don't be ridiculous." Jensen tossed his head back, but it only brought his neck into contact with the man's lips, and he bit his tongue to stifle the sudden groan that wanted to escape.

"Mmmm." He brushed his lips back and forth over the skin of Jensen's neck, and Jensen clenched his hands into fists at his sides as desire washed over him. "Last time we met, I told you that you still owed me. And that when I saw you again, I would collect."

"I owe you nothing," Jensen ground out from between his teeth. "Just because you chased away a couple of ruffians like yourself—"

"They were nothing like me." The pirate gripped Jensen's shoulders almost tightly enough to hurt as his voice dropped to a growl. "You know what they would have done to the Governor's son, lost and alone on the docks: passed you around among them like a barrel of rum." He abruptly let go of Jensen and took a step back. "If you truly think I am the same as them, if my attentions are unwelcome, then go ahead. Call your father's guards."

There was no sound for a moment except the creaking of the palm trees overhead as they swayed in the breeze. Then, slowly, Jensen turned around.

Jared Padalecki was every bit as beautiful as Jensen remembered him. His head was bare, brown hair tied back at the nape of his neck, open-necked white shirt crossed by a black baldric that held a sword at his side, brown breeches tucked into high, scuffed boots. Jensen had forgotten over the past year how he had to look up to meet those blue-grey eyes, tilted like those of the wild foxes that ran over the islands. But the wide cut of his mouth, the dark mole beside his nose, the curve of muscle in his forearms: those were just as Jensen had remembered, and they had his breath coming rapidly once more.

He wetted his dry lips and saw Padalecki's eyes track the motion. "You are not like them," he admitted. "You rescued me, after all."

"But not for free." There was just enough moonlight to reveal the twinkle in Padalecki's eyes. "Would you pay your debt, Little Lord Ackles?"

"Only if you swear to never call me that again," Jensen grumbled.

A smile dimpled Jared's cheeks. "But you are little," he said, deliberately looking Jensen up and down.

"How would you know?" Jensen retorted in his sultriest voice, raising one eyebrow. He was gratified to see Padalecki's eyes go wide, and it gave him the courage he needed to grab a fistful of white shirt and pull Jared towards him.

Their lips met like waves crashing on the shore, and it was every goddamn bit as good as Jensen remembered. Better, even. The last time, he'd been caught off guard, still reeling from his narrow escape with the sailors who'd cornered him in the alley he'd turned down by mistake. Padalecki had chased off the brutes and then turned to Jensen with a wink before claiming his mouth in a kiss that had left Jensen bewildered and wanting.

This time, he knew what he wanted, and he surged upward, sliding a hand into Padalecki's hair. He wanted Jared's mouth, wanted their lips sliding together warm and slick, wanted to feel the dizzying rush of desire spiraling up inside of him that he had never felt with anyone except this most dangerous of men.

Jared's arm was tight around him again, their bodies molding together, and that was very much not a sword hilt that Jensen could feel pressing against his thigh. He shifted his stance, and once his own burgeoning erection was snugged up against Jared's, he gave an experimental thrust of his hips.

Jared made a strangled noise and clutched at Jensen's rear, pulling him even closer even as he plundered Jensen's mouth with his tongue. Jensen's hips were making constant little circles now, soft grunts escaping the back of his throat only to be swallowed up in Jared's mouth. He shoved his hand inside Jared's waistcoat and up under his shirt, and when his hand met warm, bare skin, he groaned low and deep.

Jared tore his mouth away and descended on Jensen's neck, licking and kissing and sucking in a way that made Jensen fear he was going to have to wear a high collar for the next few days. Still, he breathed out, "Do not stop."

"Do not worry," Jared gasped into his ear. "I fear it would be impossible at this point." He rubbed more firmly against Jensen, arms holding him tightly in place, as if there was anywhere that Jensen was going to go.

He was rising up on the crest of a wave, surrounded by Jared's salty-wild smell, feeling like every inch of his skin was ablaze. Jared's back was fever-hot under his hands, slippery with sweat. It made Jensen wonder what it would feel like to have Jared over him in his bed, covering him completely and touching everywhere skin-to-skin, that wide mouth roaming over his body and—

He climaxed with a shout, head thrown back, hips bucking hard against Jared's. Instantly, Jared's mouth was on his, swallowing his shuddering moans. It only took a couple more thrusts before Jared went completely stiff and then shivered against Jensen, full-bodied as if with a fever.

Jensen traced his fingers lightly over Jared's back as they came down together. He'd never been so intimate with another person before, and he knew deep down that it would never be the same with anyone but this man.

Jared stroked the back of his neck and murmured, "I like that you are loud in your pleasure, Jensen, but you did speak of guards earlier."

"Not this far away from the house," Jensen replied quietly, even though he could feel his cheeks flushing. He hesitated and then said, "Say my name again."

Jared cocked his head. "Jensen," he said softly.

Jensen grinned and pulled him down into another kiss, slower and yet still heated. "What are you doing to me?" he murmured when they pulled apart.

"Merely taking what is owed me," Jared replied. His gaze softened. "And perhaps a bit more."

"Then I shall have to see you again," Jensen replied, chin upraised. "So you may pay off your newly acquired debt."

A slow smile spread over Jared's face. "I shall do so," he promised. He nuzzled at Jensen's ear and then murmured, "Happy birthday, my little lord."

Then he was gone.


End file.
